


the orange glow of a golden dawn

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, does eiffel is a romantic? jacobi thinks so, theyre cuddling and jacobi has a momentary crisis, whoa look some more gay nonsense!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: it's the golden dawn that wakes you- not with birdsong or sunlight, but the man behind you when he pulls you a little closer in his sleep.





	the orange glow of a golden dawn

it's the golden dawn that wakes you, in the end- the orange glow of the slow-rising sun, and the weight of all your regrets as you feel the warmth of another person at your back because, jesus, this wasn't meant to happen again.

his breath is hot against the back of your neck, blowing the strands of hair at the base of it just enough that you could mistake it for a summers breeze if not for the weight of his arms around your waist.

your lips still taste a little like cigarette smoke, from where he'd fallen into your arms and kissed you while your lips were still sticky with honey, sugar-sweet words of love and endearment that you'd whispered into his ear as he'd clutched at your shirt. you'd tangled a hand into his hair, brushed out the tangles, soothed him a little, because it may well have been two years since the crash, but neither of you are anywhere close to being okay.

“love you,” eiffel mumbles into your skin and you want to cry, just a little, because he's so much better than you could ever hope of being. if he loves you, then something's fundamentally wrong with him, and there's nothing left you can do to stop yourself falling into the trap that is affection, all warm and gentle like you've never known.

he's too endearing for his own good, really, and when he wakes up… you don't know if you'll be able to stop yourself from kissing him. which is stupid. he didn't ask for the trauma, didn't want to need someone with him all the time, didn't want to need _you_ , most of all, bomberman, human torch- and you suppose that's where it started, isn't it? where he started teasing you, befriending you, the casual touching and jokes-

“shit, eiffel,” you sigh. “love you too.”

maybe you'll tell him when you wake up. you think he'd like it- although, minkowski and lovelace wouldn't. not that they matter to you anymore. not when eiffel is here, with you again, trusting and caring and ever-so-sweet. he's the rose on valentine's day, all the romantic crap you never got before- he's that, just as a person. it's no surprise you love him.

no, what surprises you is the fact that he loves you as well. 


End file.
